Only You
by SilverChelle
Summary: *This was formerly known as Globe, just wanted a new title. Kay, here's a random post-game one-shot about Sheena and Zelos. If you like it or have any criticism, please leave a review. That would be awesome! Sheelos. *No spoilers.*


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any characters or places involved. Um, duh.

**Only You**

"Pyre Seal!" I shouted, and I sliced down the attacking monster with my cards.

The wolf-like creature whined piteously one last time and fell over, dead. A pang of guilt went through my stomach. I didn't make it a habit to kill, but when something attacked me I didn't always have a choice.

"Are you all right, Sheena?" Orochi's worried voice came to me. "I'm sorry, I did not protect you."

"Oh, please," I said, rolling my eyes. "It was just a wolf, Orochi, and I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

The man sighed but did not argue.

The chilly winter air was biting as we continued our search, and I hoped we would find what we were looking for soon. Snow clouds had begun to fill the sky…

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly. "I found it! Now let's head back before we turn into icicles."

We had been sent out to find a special herb for the village healer. I had pounced at the opportunity to do something as I had been unoccupied for the past couple weeks, and of course Orochi immediately jumped at the chance to escort me. Lately, he had been so protective of me, and he had also taken to nagging me about my choice of man, who had actually been living with me for the past month or so.

I noticed Orochi seemed to be brooding as we walked back to Mizuho, and though I dreaded the answer, I decided to ask what was wrong.

"Orochi, is something… bothering you?" I asked hesitantly.

The blue-clad ninja turned his head to look at me. All I could see were his eyes above his traditional face mask, but what I could see of his expression made me uncomfortable. It was something almost intimate, the kind of look I did _not_ want to receive from friends.

"Sheena," my companion said after a moment. "You are so beautiful, like a delicate desert flower. I want to protect you forever and watch out for you."

My cheeks reddened slightly.

"Um, Orochi," I mumbled. "I changed my mind. I don't want to know. Can we maybe talk about something else?"

He furrowed his brow but was silent. I felt a very tense aura coming from him, and I knew he wanted to say something more.

_Please don't,_ I pleaded silently.

"Why do you waste your time with that man?" he suddenly blurted out, his tone frustrated. "There are others, so much better, who could take care of you. Yet you stay with someone who can't be trusted, and—"

"Orochi!" I cut in snappishly. "We've already been through this! I can take care of myself, and whom I choose to love is _my_ choice. I live with Zelos because I love him, and as far as I know, he loves me. He makes me happy, and I couldn't bear the thought of being without him. I trust him with my life, and I know I would die for him."

The village was in sight then, and I had never felt so relieved. I was becoming extremely stressed.

"But, Sheena-san, I—"

"No, Orochi! I'm tired of this! I'm not leaving Zelos. Why do you care so much, anyway? How could his relationship with me possibly affect you?"

Orochi's next words were very cold and clipped.

"If you want to be with the traitor-Chosen, then so be it. I cannot stop you. Just know that you have lost a greater possibility for your life."

"_Ex_-Chosen," I corrected caustically, wondering what he was going on about. "I'm going home, Orochi. Good night."

I turned on my heel and stalked off to my house. What the heck was Orochi's problem? I had made my choice, but he couldn't accept it. Gah!

I slammed the door on my way in, but the violent action failed to alleviate my feelings of distress.

Looking around, I could see I was alone for the moment, which was good because I would probably just blow up on Zelos right now.

I tossed the collected herb, my coat, my gloves, and my boots aside. And then I sat down at the table near the cooking stove, suddenly exhausted and weary. All anger left me, making way for a rush of hurt and upset. Tears began to slip down my cheeks, and I folded my arms on the table with my head face down, sobbing away.

I was so frustrated with Orochi. And I couldn't hold back the tears at his cold behavior any longer .

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it gently.

"Sheena-hunny, what's wrong?"

With a he-man effort, I forced myself to stop crying, and I lifted my head and hastily wiped away the tears with the back of my hand.

"Zelos, you're home," I sniffled, embarrassed. "I-I didn't hear you c-come in."

"Yup, I couldn't stay away from my favorite hunny for long," he replied, grinning deviously, and he placed a quick kiss on my forehead. "So what's wrong?"

His blue eyes searched my own brown ones, and I frowned. It wasn't often that I cried, so I knew he probably wasn't going to drop it.

"N-nothing," I lied. "And, anyhow, I'm fine now."

I broke eye contact, turning my head to study the wooden surface of our wooden table. I had never noticed there were so many grooves in it.

"I'm afraid, dear," Zelos began, then he paused dramatically. "That that is _not_ a good enough answer for one such as I."

I knew he was testing me. Normally, his conceited talk would have received a snappy retort from me. Not today.

So he turned my chair so that I was facing him, and then he crouched down in font of me, taking my hands in his own warm ones. I appreciated the simple gesture, but I still wasn't overly willing to share my chaotic feelings.

"It's nothing," I said dismissively. "I was just being stupid."

I desperately tried to shift the subject to him, though I knew it wouldn't work.

"Where were you, anyway? You weren't supposed to work today."

"Oh, I was just taking care of some things in Meltokio, but that's not important right now. So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

I sighed, knowing he could very well pester me for hours until I caved.

"Fine," I said, still too ashamed to look him in the eye.

My lip trembled, though, and I started to cry again a little as I told my short story.

"It's just Orochi," I confessed, my voice wobbling. "He was giving me a hard time about, well, about me b-being with you, s-so I yelled at him, b-but he wouldn't stop. He's been doing that a lot lately, a-and it's re-really starting to get to me, especially s-since I'm n-not about to ch-change m-my mind about my choices. I'm with you because I want to be, b-but for some reason h-he can't accept that, and he's been so c-cold to m-me s-since I l-let you live with me. He's su-supposed to be my friend, and I d-don't know what his p-problem is."

I chanced a look at my partner, only to see a crooked smile on his face.

"Don't you understand, Sheena?" he asked. "Can't you see it? Orochi's just jealous. He has a thing for you, hun, a _huge_ thing."

I stared at him, mortified. My expression must have been pretty horrified, for he chuckled softly.

"Don't look so flattered," he said, smiling a little.

But then the smile slipped, replaced with an almost-pained look.

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for you, and he may be right. So if that ever changes your mind—"

"I'm not changing my mind!" I snapped. "I wish everyone would stop telling me what's good for me. Like I said, I'm with you because I _want_ to be. End of story."

"That's good to know," he replied, looking a little relieved. "'Cuz I don't know if I could give you up, now that I finally have you. Who else would satisfy _all_ your needs one hundred percent?"

"Zelos!" I said, blushing a little. "Do you have to throw that kind of talk into every conversation?"

"It's only because I love you, dearest," he assured me. "You're so cute when you blush."

This only made me blush harder, but I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too," I then said quietly as we stared into each other's eyes. "Only you."

He leaned up to kiss me gently.

Ahh, the fireworks never got old.

I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his hair while he put his hand on the back of my neck…

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Sighing, I pulled away. Zelos' blue eyes were full of heat, and I was definitely sorry to stop the kiss.

"I'll get it," I stated reluctantly, standing and going to the door.

I opened said door and froze when I saw who was waiting on the threshold.

"What do you want, Orochi?" I asked icily.

He was still angry, I could tell, and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I came to retrieve the bellabane," he replied with contempt. "Since the healer informed me it has not been delivered yet."

He glared as I located the herb and dropped it into his open waiting palm. He glanced into the house, and I knew when his eyes stopped, they were focused on Zelos.

"I see now that the Chosen was distracting you," he spat.

"Orochi, stop it!" I said angrily, clenching my hands into tight fists at my sides.

"Heh, now that this man is with you, you can't even perform simple duties, just like when you were a child."

I hung my head in shame at my forgetfulness. He knew just how to hurt me, how to twist his words like a knife. At times, Orochi could be even colder than his brother could. It seemed to be a family trait.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sheena," Orochi continued.

Then I felt a secure hand on my shoulder, and Zelos spoke from right behind me. The warmth radiating from his body was a bit soothing.

"Hey," he said, anger hinting its way into his voice. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop stressing my girlfriend out. She hasn't done anything wrong, so back off, _pal_. I'm not leaving her, so deal with it.

There was a tense, oppressive silence as the two men stared each other down when Orochi finally said curtly, "I see," and I heard him leave.

Zelos went to shut the door, muttering angrily to himself. I put my face in one of my hands and began to cry softly again.

"I see what you mean," Zelos said, turning back to me. "He's as cold as—hey, it's okay. Don't cry. Honey, he has no right to treat you that way."

Zelos enveloped me in his arms, and I cried into his shirt as he rocked me back and forth gently.

"It's just, h-he was m-my only real fr-friend as a-a child, and for him t-t-to turn around a-and _hate_ me like that… It just h-hurts a-a lot," I admitted weepily.

"Oh, he doesn't hate you," Zelos assured me. "In fact, I think he may come around eventually."

"Y-you th-think so?" I asked, still not convinced.

"I know so," my lover insisted. "If he truly cares for you, Sheena, then he'll accept our relationship and move on."

"I h-hope s-so," I said.

Suddenly, Zelos swung me up into his arms, bridal style.

"H-hey, Zelos, what are you doing?" I asked him in surprise, still crying.

"Just taking you where it's warmer," he replied. "It has been getting pretty cold at nights."

I relaxed and rested my leaking face on his shoulder.

He only walked to the fireplace and dropped me onto the couch parallel to it. I buried my face in my hands while he started a fire in the hearth. After a moment, I felt him settle in the corner beside me, and I curled up with my head against his chest. He pulled down the big heavy blanket that resided on the back of the couch and covered us both with it and put his arm around my shoulders.

I had finally stopped crying by that time, and only an occasional sniffle escaped me. Zelos stroked my hair lovingly with his free hand and whispered soothing words to me every so often.

"Hey, Zelos?" I suddenly said.

"What it is?" he asked curiously.

"What were you doing in Meltokio, anyway?"

He paused in his hair-smoothing operation while he spoke.

"I was just checking my house, tying up loose 'Chosen' ends; you know, all that fun stuff. But you just reminded me that while I was out I saw something, and it made me think of you, so I got it for you. Wait here; I'll go get it."

He leaped from the couch, leaving a cold spot on my side.

I felt a bit of dread in my stomach. I wasn't one to swoon over material things; I preferred natural happiness.

So I sat up and waited nervously for Zelos to return. He finally did after a long moment, and he handed me a small brown package.

"Open it," he said, his blue eyes laughing and making him look for all the world like an excited little boy who had just received a piece of candy.

I took the parcel hesitantly and began to tear the paper. Zelos laughed and returned to his seat next to me.

"Don't look so thrilled, dear," he taunted playfully. "C'mon, open it faster, Sheena, or you'll hurt my feelings."

Rolling my eyes, I finally pulled off the paper, only to reveal a little black box. Removing the lid, I reached my hand inside. My fingers closed around a small round glass object, and I pulled it out for closer examination.

"Zelos, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed, laughing happily.

It was a snow globe!

The bulb was small enough to fit into the palm of my hand, and it was mounted on a pale purple base. Inside the glass dome was a picturesque little cottage and evergreen tree.

Turning the object over in my hands, I shook it up and watched with pleasure as mock-snow swirled around the scene.

"Zelos, I love it!" I said, laughing in delight once more.

I turned my head to look at him and was surprised to see a shy smile on his face.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it," he admitted. "But I guess I picked well."

"You did," I assured him, still highly amused by the trinket in my hands. "Thanks, Zelos."

"Anytime," he replied, pulling me to him with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

He planted a kiss on top of my head while I continued to toy with the snow globe.

"It's a treat to see you so happy," my counterpart said. "And when's the last time I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Er, this morning," I answered, blushing a little.

"Oh, right," he said, and I could hear the playful smile in his voice. "Just wanted to make sure you knew. And now's the part where you tell me how fine you think I am."

"Shut up!" I laughed, elbowing him in the stomach lightly. "I think I'll pass on that. Your ego doesn't need to be fed any more sugar-coated words."

I looked up at him, and he put on a mock pouty face.

"You've hurt my self-esteem," he whined, and when I laughed, a full grin broke into his features.

"You're so full of it!" I said, reaching across him to set the snow globe on a small end table.

He caught my hand on its trip back and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it delicately.

"C'mon," he said smoothly when I blushed. "Don't you think I'm at least a _little_ sexy?"

"Well, okay, maybe a _little_," I confessed, my cheeks growing even more heated.

"Good," he said. "But I know that's an understatement. You think I'm the hottest man on the planet, don't you?"

I didn't reply, but my cheeks grew so hot I thought they would burn up right then and there. I tried to cover my weakness up with a scowl.

"You are _so_ full of yourself, Zelos," I repeated. "You'll never learn, will you?"

He smirked.

"I don't need to," he said. "I'm hot, and I have the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet. What else could I possibly want?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but I knew he was just trying to get me riled up. He thought it was the most amusing thing to get a rise out of me, probably because it was so easy for him to do.

I ignored him.

My eyes wandered back to the snow globe, and I frowned.

"But, Zelos," I said. "I don't have anything for you. You always get me things, but I never get you anything."

"Oh, but, babe," he replied, wrapping his arms around me and smiling down at me. "You're all I could ask for."

I melted under his sweet blue gaze, and I knew those were some of the nicest words he had ever said to me.

"I love you," I told him truthfully.

He reached down a hand to my face and stroked my cheek gently.

"I love you too," he responded softly. "More than anything else in the world."

His hand moved to the back of my neck, and our faces met halfway for a kiss. It was a slow, deep kiss; very satisfactory, in my opinion.

After a moment, my partner's lips left my mouth, and he left a tender kiss on my neck. And then he lifted his face, his blue eyes searching my face with desire.

"Now," he said softly, stroking my cheek again. "Where were we, earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

I blushed again, and I leaned up for another kiss as he pulled the blanket around us.

* * *

Author's Note: I know Orochi isn't really openly into Sheena in the game or anything, but it just fit with my story. Sorry about the OOCness; although, Orochi doesn't reveal much about his personality in the game, so I took up a bit of creative license.

Adios! If you like the story, please review. You will officially be my best friend. lol.

Wow. This is my very first author's note. I usually don't want to write one because I usually don't read other authors' notes.

Kay. Bye for real now.

-SilverChelle


End file.
